Be Kind, Rewind
by ssbailey
Summary: Sometimes people wake up in the morning and wish they could rewind what they did the night before, even seasoned FBI Agents..." Co-Written with KDZL. JJ/Hotch.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is our newest JJ/Hotch fanfic creation, and we hope you like it. Some of the flashbacks in this one will seem VERY OOC but there is a very good explanation for that--alcohol does crazy things to people :). So, anyways, we hope you like this one just as much as our other stories and, as always, please review and let us know what you think!**

**Prologue**

Aaron Hotchner watched the blonde woman across the table from him carefully. She was finishing up the final press release after catching the UnSub in Atlantic City--another serial killer that murdered women, only this time it had been different. This time, the UnSub had fed his victims to his four dogs.

"Hotch, if you'll just give me a minute, I have to fax this out and then we can go." She said, looking up at him slightly. She knew that the reason he offered to stay behind was to make sure she was okay, and truthfully she was grateful for it. Not that she would ever admit it out loud. She stood, but was interrupted by her ringing cell. _Will_

Seeing the look on JJ's face, he immediately offered to help. She had been through a lot in the last six hours, and didn't need to be any more stressed out. "I'll fax them, you can take the call." He offered, stealing the files from her hands.

"Hi Will." JJ sighed, it had become a frequent occurrence for Will to call while JJ was on a case and complain about being left home with Henry.

"Jayje," He said shortly as she winced, this was not going to be the comforting conversation that she needed, "I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what Will?" JJ asked,

"I'm leaving. Henry's with the neighbors--they'll be waiting for you by Saturday. I won't be here when you get back. Goodbye JJ." He said, not allowing her to interrupt before he hung up the phone.

"Coward." JJ muttered, trying to fight the stinging that hit her eyes. _Is that how this was supposed to end? What a joke._

A knock on the conference room door startled her a little, the case having brought up old memories of her time in Georgia. "Everything okay?" Hotch asked, concern swirling in his eyes.

Normally, JJ would have tried to hide it, pretend everything was fine and that she was just as okay as she had been ten minutes ago--but after everything that had happened today, she just couldn't hold up that facade anymore. "No, everything is not okay." she answered, her voice shaking a little a she crossed her arms over her chest. "This has been the day from hell. First, I almost get kidnapped by our UnSub, cut up, and fed to dogs, and second, Will just decided that he just suddenly couldn't handle Henry and I anymore--that was him calling to tell me he left Henry with the neighbors and that he's just leaving. Bastard couldn't even stay until I got home from the case later tonight to take off, he had to leave our ten month old son with my 80 year old neighbors."

Stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him, he realized that he had never seen JJ this broken and fragile before. Even when she had been attacked by Tobias Henkel's dogs and Reid had been kidnapped, she had still been the strong, confident Jennifer Jareau he had always known. Seeing her like this, broken and nearly crying, made him conclude that nothing he could say right now would comfort her--so he just wordlessly went over to her, hugged her, and let her cry. "I'm so sorry, JJ. I know you loved him."

"You want to know something funny?" she asked, a cold and emotionless laugh escaping her lips. "I don't think I really ever wanted to marry him, I just wanted have someone there after the really bad ones. The ones that start the nightmares all over again, so much so that you try and stay awake so you won't have to see the bodies again--their eyes staring up at you."

They stood there for a moment, him holding her as she broke momentarily. This was why he had stayed, he knew what it was like to try to keep a family together, and if he were honest with himself, he was hoping that he could be there for her like this.

"JJ, why don't I buy you a drink?" He offered. Sure, it wasn't always wise to drown sorrows in alcohol, but it helped.

"I'm not really in the mood to be hit on by random strangers." JJ sniffed, "Maybe we should just--"

"I'll be at your side the whole time, you need a chance to relax." He pointed out, smiling softly to himself at the irony--he was telling her to relax.

Apparently she caught the irony of the statement as well, "Well, I would hate for people to think I was _uptight_." She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

JJ groaned as she shifted in the large bed, the light was beginning to come through the thick blinds and seemed to taunt her. She was wearing someones large t-shirt, that much she knew because none of her t-shirts fit this loosely on her. Her eyes fluttering open, she looked down to see which of Morgan's t-shirts she had inadvertently stolen this time, only to be surprised by the words _Georgetown Law _staring back up at her. "But Morgan went to Northwestern..." she mumbled, and shot up in the bed when she realized _Hotch _telling her once that he had gone to Georgetown.

Seeing the man who's t-shirt she was currently wearing, sitting in one of the chairs in the room she noticed the gold ring on his finger. "Oh no...no, no, no. Tell me we didn't do what I think we did?"

"If you mean did we get married last night, then the answer is yes. The owner assured me that it was legal too, when I went back to find out this morning." Hotch said carefully.

JJ looked down at her own left hand in shock, laughing slightly when she saw a gold dice ring and a ring pop situated prominently on her left hand. Almost unconsciously she licked the ring pop, then grimaced "Eww. I hate cherry."

"Do you have any idea how this happened?" JJ asked, confused after a moment. She remembered vaguely talking to Will on the phone, and him telling her that he was leaving, but nothing after that.

"I think it was sometime between the last bar we went to and then us ending up in my room, but it's still fuzzy. "Big Joe", as he insisted I call him, and his wife Marian did inform me, however that my credit card will have a nice payment of two hundred dollars on it for their "deluxe" wedding package." He grumbled, opening up the aspirin bottle on the table and swallowing two--his head was killing him.

Handing her two aspirin and a glass of water, JJ's mind flashed back to something of last night.

_"Here, JJ." He smiled, slurring her name slightly and enunciating each letter. "Have my glass of water."_

_She gulped down the small cup, then giggled as she remembered him ordering something very different from water. "Hotch, that was straight vodka."_

_"Oops." He chuckled, then looked at the bartender to refill his drink. The bartender shook his head slightly, knowing that the two FBI agents were wasted._

_"Candy, let's get some candy." JJ suggested, slurring slightly as they left their third bar of the night and started walking back towards the hotel. _

_Noticing an all night gas station on the corner as they made the block, he stopped her just outside the door, "Wait here." he informed her, only to come back ten minutes later with a cherry ring pop. Completely smashed himself, he fumbled with the wrapper a minute before removing it from the sucker and pushing it into his pocket. Jokingly he got down on one knee, "Jennifer Catherine Jareau will you marry me?" _

_"Seriously?" JJ asked, her tone sounding like a high school cheerleader's. "Absolutely, I will marry you."_

_"Yes!" he laughed, something very uncharacteristic of him, as he stood and slipped the candy ring on her ring finger. _

_"Look we can just get married now, tonight!" JJ decided, noticing "Big Joe's 24 hour wedding chapel" across the street, "Big Joe will marry us and we won't have to worry about our stupid ex's getting in the way, or stupid Strauss, or anyone else."_

_"Race you." Hotch said, immediately sprinting across the street._

_"CHEATER!" JJ screamed as she ran, quickly passing Hotch and beating him to the other side of the street._

_"If you call me a cheater, I won't marry you." Hotch pouted, panting only slightly but slurring every word._

_"Fine. You're not a cheater. Let's get married!" Her last phrase had reached an uncharacteristically high pitch._

JJ moaned slightly and snatched the water and aspirin from his hand.

"You ok?" He asked concerned, of course this was not an ideal situation, but if she were ill that would make matters even worse.

"Yeah, Fine." She replied as she gulped the last glass, "I just remembered you giving me my 'engagement ring'." She held up the ring pop on her hand, "and racing you across the street."

At her last statement, he suddenly remembered part of their night at the bar.

_"Hotch-man." JJ slurred slightly, giggling at the new nickname for her boss as they sat down at a table in their second bar._

_"Jareau-woman." Hotch replied, causing JJ to erupt in a fit of giggles._

_"I bet I can down a round faster than you can." She challenged as their round seemed to magically appear._

_"You sure you want to bet on that?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Race you!" She yelled as she grabbed the mug and began drinking._

_He immediately picked up his mug and chugged as fast as he could, to no avail--JJ had beaten him soundly. "I want a rematch!" He insisted._

He covered both of his eyes with his hands. He had the best of intentions, how did it end up like this? If Morgan had been in his place, he would have laughed it off--but Hotch couldn't do that and neither could JJ--What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

**A/N 2: So what did you think?? We hope you liked it!! OH and if you haven't seen this on either my profile or KDZL's--we're both open to ideas that you guys may have for one shots or maybe small chapter fic stories. So feel free to PM us with any ideas for a JJ/Hotch story if you have them!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thank you SO SO much for all the reviews and alerts!! Here's the first chapter, let us know what you think!**

**Chapter One **

The pair sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Finally, after what felt like hours, JJ plucked up the courage to say something. "Well, there is absolutely nothing we can do here, we're just going to have to get going and figure this out when we get back to DC."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "I'll give you a minute to shower and get dressed." As he walked out of the awkward hotel room, JJ let out a sigh of relief. She needed nothing more than a moment alone to process what had happened. How could she have been so stupid? One of the big reasons for JJ and Will's breakup was the fact that she wasn't rushing to the alter with him, and now, she was married to her boss. JJ was sure she had to be dreaming, things like this didn't happen to any semi-rational person. They just didn't.

As she climbed in the shower, closing her eyes. How in the world did this happen? JJ considered drowning herself in the shower, but decided against it when she remembered that no one would be home to pick up Henry. "_How am I going to tell my mother?" _JJ thought to herself.

* * *

_"How am I going to tell Jack?" _Hotch thought to himself, but then realized that he probably shouldn't tell Jack. If he told Jack, then he would have to tell Hailey, and he had no urge to deal with her theatrics. What would it matter if he got it annulled anyway? Jack didn't have to know how stupid his father could be.

* * *

An hour later they were finally on the road back to D.C. Desperate to break the tense silence that had somehow fallen over them, Hotch said, "I called in a favor to a friend of mine who's a judge in Arlington. He said to meet him at his office as soon as we get back."

"Oh, okay great. I guess I can call and see if my neighbors can watch Henry for a few more hours." JJ sighed tiredly, her words polite and precise. _How did I get myself into this mess!_ She cursed herself.

"JJ?" Hotch asked softly.

"What?" JJ responded shortly. It wasn't that she wanted to be difficult, she just couldn't believe that she had actually _married_ her boss--_How old am I? Like 18?_

"I just wanted to be clear that I am sorry for what happened--for taking advantage of you, and I will take all the necessary precautions to rectify it." He said, for some reason slightly sad that this ideal wasn't going to last--just like his other marriage.

"Thanks." She said, silence permeating the car once more. "Hotch, this isn't going to affect us, right? I mean we are both adults--" _that need to be supervised!_ She mentally scolded herself.

"We are both adults, and I don't anticipate this having any lasting affect on our relationship." Hotch insisted. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." She said stopping. "Now, do you think that we could stop at a convenience store? I'm kind of hungry."

* * *

"Do you want anything?" JJ asked as she climbed out of the SUV, leaving Hotch to fill up the gas tank.

"Just a pack of crackers or something is fine." He answered, trying not to notice how beautiful she still managed to be with no make up and her hair still semi-wet. _Aaron don't do this to yourself, It's better to just get it annulled and get on with life. _Hotch mentally scolded himself as he watched her make her way into the small store.

JJ quickly grabbed some drinks, pastries, and other random food items for the short drive, knowing that she tended to eat more in stressful situations. _Well, this certainly counts as stressful._ She laughed to herself. Grabbing a pack of beef jerky, she saw the ring pops on the shelf, she suddenly had another memory hit her with full force.

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The man in front of them stated finally and turned to Hotch, "You may kiss the bride."_

_JJ immediately grabbed Hotch and pulled him in for a kiss. After a few moments they separated, and she giggled happily, sucking intently on the ring on her finger._

_"I LOVE cherry!" She said, the taste of Hotch mixed with cherry filling her mouth._

_"I do to." Hotch laughed as he kissed her again. "WOW! That is good!" He said, smacking his own lips as "Big Joe" and Marian looked on happily at the couple._

"Ma'am?" The teller asked from behind the counter, "Ma'am? Is everything alright?"

"What?" JJ asked, snapping out of her thoughts. When had she moved towards the checkout? "Oh, sorry. It's just been a long week." _That's the understatment of the year._

"I understand." The young woman answered, and JJ could tell her life hadn't been easy. "That's 12 dollars even, please."

Quickly digging the money out of her purse, JJ placed it on the counter with her business card hidden between the bills, "Thanks." She added before grabbing the snacks and making her way back towards the car.

"No worries." The young woman smiled, her hands moving to place the money in the register when she came across JJ's card. Looking down at her barely showing baby bump, the teller smiled, "See peanut, I told you there were nice people out there somewhere, there had to be."

* * *

"Aaron, good to see you." A burly man said as JJ and Hotch entered his office.

"JJ, this is Thomas Cook. He's a friend from college, and a judge." Hotch explained as they sat across from him.

"Call me Tommy," He said smiling to JJ, "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tommy..." Hotch started, drawing the mans attention back to him as he removed the wedding certificate from his wallet, "We were hoping you could help us out with getting this annulled."

"The infamous Aaron Hotchner made a mistake?" Tommy laughed.

"Just take a look at it." Hotch growled, causing JJ to smirk.

"You got married in Atlantic City?" Tommy asked as he examined the certificate.

"We were drunk. Drunken mistake." JJ clarified, cursing herself for how dumb it sounded.

"Well, we may have a problem." Tommy said, shocking both FBI Agents.

"What do you mean?" Hotch clarified.

"I mean, the State of New Jersey has tried to crack down on annulments, they are no longer allowing for 'drunkenness' as a reason for annulment." Tommy tried to explain carefully.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means, that I can't get you an annulment." Tommy stated. "You have to stay married for at least six months before they'll allow you to file a petition to end the marriage."

"Wait, I'm sorry but what did you just say?" JJ asked, trying to make sure she heard the man right, "You're telling me that Hotch and I have to stay married for at least six months before we can petition the court to end out marriage? Oh my God, we're never going to live this down."

"And you're sure there's nothing we can do?" Hotch asked, slightly unsure about the situation--there had to be a loophole somewhere.

"Aaron" Tommy sighed, "As much as I would like to help you out right now, I can't. Look at it this way, at least she's pretty normal, you could have woken up this morning with a female wrestler with a beard."

"Oh gee thanks." JJ said sarcastically.

"Well, you could have ended up with a 300 pound transvestite, so I think you take that as a compliment." Tommy retorted smiling. "The point is, there's really nothing we can do."


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts so far!! You guys rock! :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Well, thanks for looking this all over, Tommy." Hotch said as he shook his friend's hand.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it." JJ smiled.

"One last thing," Tommy tried to breech the subject that he knew would be good for his old friend, but neither of the people in his office would like "you're going to have to document that you've lived together for at least six months to get the annulment."

"WHAT!" JJ's jaw dropped to the floor.

"The rules are the rules, there's nothing I can do." Tommy sighed, trying not to notice the glare Hotch was giving him, "Look, you don't have to sleep in the same bed or anything, just under the same roof."

* * *

"I've got the bigger place out of the two, so why don't you and Henry just move in with me until this is over?" Hotch finally suggested. They had been sitting in the car in front of her house in silence for almost an hour while each processed the new information.

"Ok." She said simply, still floored that all of this was happening.

"Do you want me to help you move?" He asked after a moment.

"Erm, yeah, sure. Tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Sure." He said, feeling awkward that this seemed to be more like a business arrangement than anything else.

"I should go, my neighbors are probably waiting for me to pick up Henry." She decided, getting out of the car.

"Ok, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He added, and waited until she was in her building before driving away.

* * *

Sunday morning rolled around earlier for JJ than she expected, or wanted. Groaning as her eyes fluttered open, she realized she still had to pack her entire apartment before the afternoon. "This is a disaster." she mused to herself quietly, moving towards the shower.

She quickly showered and then set about getting everything ready for the 'move'. It wasn't like it was going to be hard, throw everything into boxes. Most of her furniture was rented, so it wouldn't be that much to take.

Hotch was supposed to arrive at her home a little after one, so she made use of the 7 hours of packing by throwing any remnants of Will to the garbage, and packing what little else into large boxes. Her house was a little bit of a mess, so she felt as though she was cleaning by throwing everything into boxes. It was cathartic.

JJ tackled her kitchen easily, not having spent much time there in the four years that she had lived in that apartment. Her cooking at best was an eccentric effort, turning leftover take out into casseroles instead of throwing the food away. There was no such thing as inedible--unless there was mold.

The next room she tackled was Henry's--the neighbors had been all too happy to watch him while she packed. All clothes, shoes, and blankets went into large black garbage bags, while the toys managed to fill up three large boxes. The crib was easy enough to disassemble with the help of another neighbor, and anything else left in the little boys room other than furniture made it's way into his brown and blue diaper bag.

Methodically she moved to the living room, quickly unplugging the TV and lamps, before moving towards her own bedroom. Tossing all her current bedding in the garbage, she felt her spirits lifting--one less thing that reminded her of Will. Grabbing another large box she began packing her clothes, shoes, and towels into box after box. By the time the doorbell rang signalling Hotch's arrival, her entire bedroom was nearly bare.

Making quick work of taping the last of the clothing boxes, she made her way through the maze of moving materials to the front door. Opening in she found just who she suspected on the other side, "Hey Hotch, I'm almost finished. Come on in." She invited, her mood much lighter about the situation than it had been the day before, maybe getting out of this apartment--in any way possible--was a good thing after all. "Henry's next door, Mrs. Bennett offered to watch him while we move everything."

Completely confused by her complete mood change from the day before, Hotch just nodded at her statement. "I rented a moving van for the afternoon, I didn't think everything would fit in my SUV."

"Okay...Good." JJ said awkardly, not entirely sure what to say in this situation. "I'm just about done."

"Take your time." Hotch smiled as he looked around her apartment. He had to admit that it was the cleanest he'd ever seen it, noting the lack of giant paper piles that JJ was famous for creating.

JJ went back into her bedroom and threw the last few items in the box. She was nervous for what was to come. She couldn't believe that she was moving in with Hotch--let alone that she was married to him.

* * *

Many hours later almost everything was set up with only a few boxes left to unpack. Henry was already fast asleep in his and JJ's shared room upstairs, his crib being one of the first things they had re-assembled, and now JJ was left to wait for the pizza guy while Hotch took a quick shower.

"Moving Day", as she had dubbed it in her mind, had turned out to be a lot less awkward than she originally thought it would be--Hotch's dry sense of humor had surprised her at every turn, and she found herself laughing nearly the entire time.

It was as he helped unpack her kitchen items and saw the salt shaker that he had a flash of a memory from their fateful night together.

_"I've only lived in three places my entire life." JJ revealed as a bottle of tequila and a bunch of limes were deposited at their table. They had just sat down at their first bar, trying to drown their respective sorrows in alcohol._

_"Really?" Hotch asked surprised. "There's no way." He stated disbelievingly._

_JJ began ticking off fingers "My childhood home where my parents still live--one. My college apartment that I shared with friends for four years--two. My apartment from the time I graduated college until now where that stupid jerk moved in with me--three."_

_"Okay, I guess I have to do the shot then?" He asked questioningly. It had been a long time since he'd played drinking games._

_"Sure." JJ said, not entirely sure herself. She didn't hold alcohol well, and thus hadn't been much for getting plastered. But this seemed like the perfect occasion._

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts of earlier in the day, and she had to hurry and answer the door before the noise woke up her son. Opening the door she was met with a overweight middle aged man who managed to make her feel dirty just by the way he was looking her up and down. _"Why didn't I change out of this stupid tank top?" _JJ thought angrily.

"Well if you aren't the hottest girl I've ever seen." The pizza guy whistled, "Any chance you wanna come home with me baby?"

JJ was about to retort, or shoot the man, when she felt a strong possessive arm around her waist pull her back into Hotch's bare chest. "Everything okay?" he asked, holding back a smirk at the stunned look on the pizza guy's face.

"Yes sir, everything is absoultely fine. Your wife was just asking me how much the bill was." The man stuttered, "But you know what? I forgot my change in the truck, you guys just don't worry about the bill--I'll take care of it."

"Well if you're sure..." JJ questioned, trying not to laugh. "We don't want to cause you any problems."

"Oh, no ma'am it's no problem." The pizza guy answered as he handed over the pizzas and practically ran back to his truck.

After closing the door, they took one look at each other before erupting into laughter, suddenly causing JJ to remember another event from that fateful night.

_"Hey, sweet thing, why don't you come home with me tonight." A greasy man slurred at her mid-way into their second bar._

_"I'd rather die." JJ retorted then giggled ridiculously._

_"Aww, come on. I will make it worth your while, give you a night to remember." The greasy man continued._

_  
"Excuse me?" Hotch slurred as he kept moving his head slightly as though to keep the other figures in once place. "I suggest you back off." To anyone who knew Hotch personally, his drunkenness and slight slur would have completely undermined the defensive stance he was currently taking, but as this man was wasted beyond recognition, he winced._

_"Sorry. What is she, you're girlfriend?" The greasy man asked, trying to get a last attempt._

_"Yeah, she is." He put his arm around her protectively._

_"Yeah." JJ chimed in, then giggled happily as the greasy man left._

_"My hero!" She squealed, turning to Hotch, her lips meeting his in a sloppy kiss._

"Hey Hotch, are you by chance having flashbacks of the other night?" JJ asked, sliding out from under his arm to carry the pizza's to the coffee table.

"Right now?" He asked as he followed her to the living room, shrugging a t-shirt on as he went.

"Yes. No. I don't know, I just remembered something right then, but it's not important." JJ stuttered, embarrassed at the prospect of telling Hotch what she had just remembered.

"Oh, well, I've remembered bits of that night too." Hotch admitted.

"Like what?" JJ prodded, biting into a large piece of mushroom pizza. "Most of the night is still a blur, but...Some of it I keep getting bits and pieces back of."

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded cautiously.

"I remember you dancing on the table top of one bar, then pulling me up to join you." She cringed, knowing that she did have a habit of doing that when she was drunk. "I remember--"

"You know what? On second thought, maybe I don't want to know." JJ stopped him.

"You probably don't." He agreed grabbing a slice of pizza.

* * *

Hours later, well after midnight, Hotch found himself waking up in an overstuffed leather chair while JJ slept quietly on the couch--the empty pizza box still on the table and the TV blaring. After quickly deciding he couldn't let her sleep all night on the couch, he slowly stood and lifted her light frame into his arms. _I hope she put the sheets on the bed. _He thought as he carried her up the small staircase.

Entering the semi-dark room, he was surprised to find a wide awake Henry playing in his crib.

Laying JJ carefully on the large bed in the guest bedroom, he quickly covered her up, amazed by the serene look on her face. Henry immediately began protesting his confinement in the small crib and began fussing. Hoping not to wake JJ, he grabbed the little boy and carried him down the stairs.

The first order of business was to rid JJ's life of the _junk_that she had packed. Hotch couldn't help but smile when he opened the first box to find ketchup packets and individual condiments packed with as her food items. He chuckled when he found a remote that belonged to a TV that she didn't bring with her--later finding out she didn't own it anymore. He laughed when he opened another box to find napkins and receipts that dated back to before the new millennium.

_"Aaron don't throw that away, that's our marriage certificate! I want to keep it and show Garcia!" JJ announced as they stumbled back into his hotel room. "She's going to be so so jealous!"_

_"Well then it's a good thing you married me first, isn't it?" Hotch answered, one arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her in for another sloppy kiss._

Closing his eyes, he sighed lightly as the flashback ended. _Hopefully she won't miss this stuff._ He thought to himself as he started working on his task again, though carefully laying the junk in a separate bag so if she really _did_ notice, he could easily get them out.

The night seemed to have no effect on the small boy who continued to chatter animatedly in Hotch's arms. Determined to wait the boy out, he sat back down on the over sized chair, waiting for Henry to fall asleep. Moments later, his own eyes drifted closed as Henry snuggled into his chest for warmth.

* * *

JJ's alarm clock sounded--like it did every morning--just after six. Unless she was suffering from a hangover, she usually woke up fairly alert--especially now that Henry had been born. Climbing out of bed, she padded down stairs towards the kitchen in search of a quick cup of coffee before jumping in the shower.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the sounds of the TV still on from the previous night met her ears. "Hotch must already be awake." she mused quietly, thinking the TV had only been recently turned on. Walking into the living room, she found Hotch fast asleep, with her small son crawling on the floor beneath him, playing with the unit chief's fingers curiously as they dangled over the arm of the couch.

JJ stood there for a moment, laughing to herself as Hotch snored lightly. She contemplated whether she should wake him, or if she should let him sleep. Remembering that Hotch was a classic insomniac, she decided to leave him.

Picking up Henry, she decided that she would try to unload the last few boxes before Hotch woke up, as a surprise. To her confusion, she noticed that some of her things were missing. She hadn't remembered putting them away--paperwork, coupons, all seemed to be gone.

Trying not to panic, she checked some of the other remaining boxes to see if they had mysteriously been misplaced. Moving around the living room in search and rescue mode she finally located a large black garbage bag behind the couch still left untied. Looking in side she found everything she was searching for, "Oh thank the Lord!" she whispered, still not wanting to wake Hotch--at least not until after she made the coffee.

Feeling herself relax now that she had located the "lost" items, she and Henry made their way into the kitchen to start their daily routine--oatmeal for Henry, and coffee and fruit for JJ. Halfway through her morning routine, she heard Hotch call for her softly.

Walking into the room, she was surprised to see him still asleep. Assuming that she had just imagined it, she was about to leave the room when his soft moaning stoped her.

"JJ..." He whispered, his hand moving to swat away an imaginary piece of hair on his cheek.

_"I can't believe we just did that!" JJ yelled excitedly as they exited the wedding chapel. "We even got this cool rings, and...." she started, but turned around when she heard a loud 'oomph!' behind her. Finding Hotch on the ground behind her, she was immediately by his side, "Oh My Gosh, Aaron! Honey what happened?" _

_"My shoe came untied and I tripped." He answered solemnly, moving to get up with JJ's help. "JJ..." he whispered as they finally stood up completely._

_"What?" she whispered back, a big smile on her face._

_"I love you, JJ." he whispered._

"I love you, JJ." he whispered in his sleep, completely oblivious that JJ could hear everything he was saying.

* * *

**A/N 2: We'd love to hear what you think!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 3**

JJ stood in stunned silence as she stared at her normally composed boss sleep lightly in the large over stuffed chair. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard? _She asked herself, slowly backing out of the room until her foot landed on one of Henry's toys. "Oww!" She yelled, the sudden flash of pain making her forget what she was doing.

Hotch's eyes shot open quickly, "JJ? What's wrong?" he asked as he stood up quickly.

"I just..." she started, a small hiss escaping her throat as she pulled her foot aff the small Army Paratrooper figurine, "stepped on Henry's toy."

"Oh." Hotch said, still disoriented. "Did I...um...talk in my sleep? I do sometimes, Hailey used to laugh about it." He asked, slightly concerned at what he may have unintentionally told her.

"No." JJ lied convincingly, "I didn't hear anything." She had no idea where the conversation would go if she told him the truth, and she didn't feel like finding out.

"Good." Hotch responded awkwardly, instantly changing the subject. "How's your foot?"

"I'll survive." JJ grimaced.

"Where's Henry?"

"Playing in his oatmeal in the kitchen. Can you check on him while I jump in the shower?" JJ asked, almost hopping on one foot to avoid walking on the sore part.

"Sure."

* * *

Once JJ had gotten into the shower, Hotch made it his business to clean what looked like an entire bowl of oatmeal off of Henry and his high chair.

Holding his little hands out toward Hotch, Henry commanded silently that he wanted to be picked up. Taking the hint Hotch scooped the small boy out of his high chair and into his arms, "Okay little man, why don't we get you dressed for the day while Mommy takes a shower?"

Carrying the happy child up to his room, Hotch quickly sifted through the small boy's clothes--grabbing the first matching outfit he could find he quickly tried to dress the boy. Looking down at Henry's truck outfit, he suddenly remembered yet another snippet from that night.

_"I've always wanted a sports car." He revealed, taking another sip._

_"A four-wheel drive truck." JJ smiled, drinking deeply from her glass._

_"Really? A truck?" He asked, shocked by her revelation._

_"Yea, I guess that's probably partly because I grew up on a farm with four brothers." JJ admitted._

_"Four?"_

_"Mmhm." JJ mumbled as she nodded her head affirmatively, "Johnny, Josh, Jake, and Justin. Johnny's real name is Jonathon, but he hates being called that--I have no idea why."_

"Well Henry at least you have a brother now even if you both don't know it" Hotch sighed. This whole process was going to be the death of him. "If only for a little while."

"What?" JJ asked, coming into the guest bedroom while drying her hair slightly with a towel.

"Oh, I was just saying that Henry and Jack are brothers, at least for a little while." He tried to explain, picking up Henry before turning to face JJ.

"Oh." She laughed slightly.

"Why don't you like to be called Jennifer?" He asked suddenly, his mind making the connection between his flashback and the friend who went by her nickname.

"I don't know." She shrugged, then seemed to think about it more, "all my friends have always just called me JJ. I think once people get to know me, they realize that I'm not really a _Jennifer_ or a _Jenny_ or even a _Jen _so I guess it just stuck." She deduced, trying not to notice how her son seemed to snuggle into Hotch's chest--even though the sight warmed her heart. "Thanks for getting him dressed, that's my favorite outfit on him."

"It was nothing" He deduced after a moment, trying to concentrate on something besides how stunning she looked--even without make up. "Do you want me to watch him while you finish getting ready?"

"Actually, I usually just let him play in his crib in the mornings, but you're welcome to play with him if you want." JJ offered, moving into the room to find her hairbrush and make up. Half an hour later, she descended the stairs to find Henry playing happily with Hotch.

"You know, when Jack comes over those two will have a blast." She mused, alerting Hotch to her presence.

"Yeah." Hotch said unconvinced. "It's just....Jack hasn't been here in a while." He admitted.

_Well, we're going to have to fix that. _She thought deviously to herself. "Why don't you see if he can come over this weekend? I was planning on taking Henry to see the dinosaur's at the Smithsonian for the first time on Saturday, you guys could go with us."

"Thanks." He answered, smiling briefly, "Maybe I'll call Hailey after our meeting with Strauss."

"Oh God, don't remind me." JJ groaned, taking Henry from Hotch, "Why can't we have Dave tell her again? I mean we both know that she's secretly afraid of him."

"Do you want to tell the team?" Hotch asked, pausing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't really care if they know" JJ answered truthfully, "I guess I just think if they find out, they find out--I really don't think we need to announce it to them."

"I agree."

"Okay, then it's settled--we won't tell them straight out, but we don't deny anything either." JJ announced, "You'd better go hurry and get ready, or we'll be late for our meeting with Strauss."

"Yes dear" Hotch teased slightly, relieved that she didn't want to keep them, whatever they were, a secret.

* * *

"Alright Henry, play nice." JJ said to her small son, giving him to one of the FBI daycare workers. She and Hotch had mere minutes until their meeting with Strauss--which could either turn out decent or catastrophic.

Henry cooed happily in response. JJ found it strange how much her son loved daycare, sometimes it seemed like he liked it better there than home.

"He always plays nice." The daycare worker said, blushing a little at being in the presence of the legendary Aaron Hotchner. He was well adored by the women all over the FBI, daycare included.

"I also need to sign a wavier letting my hus--" JJ started, stopping herself when she realized the daycare worker--Denise--was staring at Hotch instead of paying attention.

Realizing the situation for what it was, Hotch reached out and took JJ's hand in full view of the entire daycare--Denise included. Smiling her thanks, JJ started her sentence again, "I need to sign a wavier that allows my _husband _to pick up Henry." Not sure why she felt slight glee at putting the daycare woman in her place, JJ tried to mask her joy at the look on Denise's face.

"Okay" Denise grumbled, shooting JJ a look that could kill as she searched for the required paperwork.

_And so it begins, _JJ thought to herself as she signed the waiver.

* * *

"I can't believe how unprofessional this is." Erin Strauss said condescendingly once the situation was made clear.

"We are aware of the impropriety and inconvenience." Hotch interrupted a rant he knew was coming. Knowing that Erin Strauss hated him and would do almost exactly the opposite of whatever he suggested, he continued, "We understand entirely if you wish to transfer one or both of us from the unit..."

"No." She immediately interrupted, "you will have to work together until further notice or until it is resolved." She insisted as JJ fought a smile. It happened exactly as Hotch said it would.

"If you insit, ma'am." JJ said politely, standing up from her chair as Hotch did the same.

"This will have to go in both of your personnel files, and you'll be required to tell your team mates should the need to do so arise while out in the field." Strauss added.

"We understand." Hotch answered, ushering JJ towards the door.

"Oh and one last thing Agents." Strauss started, "According to Bureau policy a married couple within the same unit must have some sort of visible item, like wedding rings, that alerts the other members of the unit that they are involved with one another--you're not required to tell you team, but you are required to at least wear wedding bands. Is that going to be a problem?" She said, obviously lying.

"Ma'am, I know Bureau policy, and although I haven't been married before, it does _not_say that." JJ said adamantly, completely confused at Strauss's request.

"But it does say that the overseeing supervisor, which in this case is me, can impose whatever restrictions and sanctions needed. You will have wedding rings on your person at all times. I expect you to have them by the end of the day." Strauss reminded them, smugly praising herself for noticing that neither had been wearing the bands before--completely disbelieving the validity of their marriage.

Hotch immediately saw through Strauss, but also knew that it was better not to push the ornery woman. They _had_just deceived her into allowing them to stay on the same team, Strauss probably just wanted to make it difficult. "That will not be a problem." He interrupted, placing his hand on the small of JJ's back and ushering her out of the Section Chief's office before she could let out her angry reply.

* * *

"Hotch! You should have let me say something!" JJ whispered angrily as they walked back towards the bullpen. "She can't just order us around like that!"

"We just tricked her into keeping us both on the same team, I had no intention of her changing her mind or figuring out what we had done." Hotch pointed out, "I'll just go during lunch and pick some out."

"If you think I'm going to let you go alone..." JJ started, but stopped when they reached her office, "I'll meet you by the elevators at noon."

"A lunch date then." Hotch deduced, feeling strangely excited at the prospect.

"Yes, a lunch date." JJ smiled, entering her office and the mounds of files that came with it. _Now to keep myself busy with work until then. _ She thought to herself with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to let us know what you think in a review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Let us know what you think of the case we added in. :) We love feedback!**

**Chapter Four**

"JJ, are you ready to go?" Hotch knocked softly on her office door, opening it slightly to find JJ on the phone with another desperate detective.

"Detective, send us the case file and we'll do whatever we can to assist you." JJ insisted, closing the phone.

"Busy day?" He asked, looking at the mounds of files in her office.

"You have no idea." She moaned, grabbing her phone and purse. "Let's go." She smiled at him.

"You know, I could just do this alone." He teased.

"Hotch, the last time you bought me a ring, it was a ring pop." She laughed. "A cherry ringpop."

"Good point. Let's go." He smiled.

* * *

"What about these?" Hotch asked, pointing to a pair of almost generic gold bands.

"Or what about these?" JJ answered, moving to point at a pair of uniquely designed silver bands.

"Hey guys, I'm Julie. Need any help?" A young, almost hippie like woman asked as she approached them from behind the counter.

"Well we just got married this weekend, and now I guess we need wedding bands." JJ answered, knowing this woman would at least help them compromise on a set.

"So you're doing this a little backwards, I like that." Julie smiled, her hand moving to point to the silver set JJ liked, "These are designed by a local artist and we sell them here for him, they're our best sellers right now."

Noticing Julie's small tattoo on her wrist, JJ immediately spoke up, "Oh I love your tattoo! What does it mean?"

"Thanks. It's 'Peace Be With You' in Latin." Julie smiled, "What about you? Any tattoo's of your own?"

"Only one--a tiny butterfly on my hip." JJ answered, "I got it back when I first got hired by the FBI."

Hotch gawked at her for a moment, there were so many things that he was learning about her. He'd never know that she had a tattoo, and he probably would've never guessed it. But the more he seemed to find out, the more he liked JJ.

Noticing Hotch staring, JJ blushed slightly. "What?"

"I'm just surprised." Hotch mused, suddenly becoming more serious and turned to Julie. "Alright, lets get this done. Which one do you like JJ?"

JJ stood the for a moment, scanning the rings. She had always been one for practicality, and the pricing on some of these rings seemed ridiculous. It probably would be cheaper to become a jeweler and make her own. It couldn't be that hard. "Ermmm..." She mumbled noncommittally.

"Would you mind giving us a minute?" Hotch asked politely.

"No problem, I'll be just over there if you need me." Julie answered, pointing to the other side of the store where another couple were waiting.

After Julie left them alone, JJ finally voiced what she'd been thinking the entire time they'd been in the store, "I'm sorry I'm being so noncommittal, it's just this isn't how I pictured buying my wedding bands, you know?"

"Me either" Hotch admitted, an idea popping into his head, "What size ring do you wear?"

"Huh?" JJ asked, completely confused at the sudden change in conversation.

"What size ring do you wear?" Hotch asked again.

"A six." JJ answered slowly, "Why?"

"I have an idea, but we'll have to hurry if we're going to make it back to work in time." He answered, one hand gently ushering her out of the store towards the car. "We need to stop by the house."

"Okay" JJ replied, climbing in the car and buckling her seat belt while he did the same.

When they pulled up to the house ten minutes later, JJ waited patiently as Hotch headed into the house only to return five minutes later with what JJ decided were the most perfect set of rings she had ever laid eyes on.

"Here, try them on." Hotch offered, handing over the modest diamond ring and small silver wedding band. "They were my grandmother's, I'd forgotten I had them until just now. She gave them to me after my grandfather died, but Hailey wanted to use new bands we we got married so they've just been sitting in a jewelry case upstairs for years."

"Hotch, they're beautiful!" JJ insisted as she slipped the rings on her finger--they fit perfectly.

"If you want, you can even wear yours on this chain as a necklace." Hotch suggested, "Strauss only said we had to _have_ them, not that we had to wear them on our ring fingers." He smiled as he put his own ring on.

"Oh." For some reason the idea of wearing these beautiful rings had seemed exciting to her, but not wanting to appear overly eager she immediately accepted his proposition. "Yeah, that'd be a good idea." She smiled.

"But you can wear them on your finger if you want." Hotch pointed out, her reluctance to take of both rings evident on her face.

"Maybe just for one day. I'll move them if we get a case this afternoon." JJ suggested, looking down at the ring in admiration.

"Well, we'd better get back." Hotch suggested quickly.

* * *

Within twenty minutes of arriving back at the BAU, JJ was knee deep in files and consults to pass off to the profilers. Opening yet another file, she immediately prepared to brief the team. Deciding it was rather unimaginative to alert her friends to her relationship status by seeing the rings on her finger, she quickly removed them and placed them carefully on the thin silver chain Hotch had given her earlier.

Exiting her small office, JJ gathered Hotch, Dave, and the rest of the team in the conference room. Passing out the files quickly, she started, "A Detective John Millsaps just sent me this twenty minutes ago. Over six men have been killed in the last week in Manassas, Virginia, all with the same MO."

Pulling up six DMV photos on the plasma, JJ continued, "Don Cahill, 44, a Banker, was the first victim. He was found with his throat slashed from right to left, according to the ME, and the wound patterns suggested that the knife was placed behind the artery and pulled forward, causing him to bleed out within minutes."

"They teach that technique in Basic training--specifically to Marines and Sailors." Morgan added. "Whoever did this has killed this way well before Don Cahill, there are no hesitation marks on the body and I can already point out at least one pressure point on his hand."

"Pressure point?" Emily asked.

"It's a common tactic used by people with extensive military training to keep people quiet--The CIA also use it." Rossi informed, "You press down tightly on a major vein or artery causing the other person's blood to stop flowing properly, making them light headed enough that they can't fight back as long as you hold on."

"Charlie Washington, 43, a stockbroker who worked out of DC, was victim number two--found the day after Victim one. Paul Vernon, 44, a lawyer, was found later that same day. Harris Nolen, 42, an accountant, found a day later next to his twin brother Asher, but the ME noted that Asher had more bruising than Harris suggesting he managed to fight back to some degree. The last victim found was Dr. Robert Nelson, 44, a Pediatric surgeon, found just before noon today."

Hotch's face fell a bit as he sat there in silence. The rest of the team, however, was ready to do their job.

"He's going for a specific age and economic background. Could be representative of someone he knew from his past.." Morgan thought aloud.

"If he were going for a type wouldn't he stay within the same race? I mean, Paul Vernon is African-American." Emily countered. "None of the victims look alike in the least. Wouldn't they want someone more descriptive of the person they are killing by proxy?"

"Our UnSub may not be concerned with the appearance of the victim, all of the men were successful men in their early forties. The UnSub could be killing those who he sees as how he should be." Rossi commented.

"Blitz attacks?" Emily asked unsure.

"No, its premeditated." Hotch said, speaking for the first time.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan questioned, there was no evidence that these men were not picked up off of the streets, the opportunist nature of the crime made it seem that way.

"Because all these men went to high school with me. You don't eliminate six men from the same high school on accident." Hotch said quietly. "Let's meet downstairs at the SUVs in thirty minutes."

JJ could feel her heart break for her boss--and now husband.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds. **

**Chapter Five**

The FBI-issued SUV was silent through the short drive to Manassas. Reid, Morgan, Emily, and Rossi had all opted to ride together--every one of them slightly uncomfortable riding with Hotch on the way to such a personal case. Regardless of the circumstances, JJ would have likely ridden with Hotch, but something in his clenched jaw told her that he was having a difficult time dealing with the case in his hometown.

"Hotch" JJ said repeatedly trying to get his attention, but not reaching her goal. Place a small hand on his arm, she tried something else, "Aaron, talk to me."

Glancing towards her, he let his shoulders relax a little, "They didn't just go to my high school JJ."

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"I mean they weren't just random guys who went to my high school." Hotch started, pausing for a moment before speaking again, "The victim's they...they were my best friends. We grew apart after high school, but up until graduation we were all pretty close, we did everything together."

JJ sat stunned for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I'm so sorry." She finally managed to add.

"It's just another case." He said quietly, his jaw clenching tightly.

"No, it's not." She said, grabbing his hand in support, causing him to remember yet another piece of their fateful night together.

_"He left." JJ hiccupped slightly, obviously on her way to being very drunk._

_"I know." Hotch said softly, grabbing his hand in support._

_"He just left. He couldn't handle it anymore." JJ could feel tears welling up in her eyes._

_"He's an idiot." Hotch said softly._

_"Yeah, so am I. Why would I believe that he was ready for that?"_

_"Sometimes we have to give people a chance. You're not an idiot for trusting people." Hotch said, the alcohol working as a lubricant for his normally deep thoughts that he usually didn't share._

_JJ thought for a moment at that insight and smiled softly, "thanks."_

"What do you think your friends would have said back in high school if they had known you and I would end up like we are now?" JJ prodded gently.

"JJ, I..."

"Aaron, you're about to have to look at the bodies of six men who used to be your best friends. You need to laugh before something like that, trust me." JJ advised, secretly loving the way her use of his first name seemed so natural--almost like she'd been doing it for years.

"Asher was always secretly in love with Hailey, so I'm sure he wouldn't have minded me being with you if it meant he could be with Hailey. Paul was the pothead of our group of friends, so he probably would have been fairly mellow." Hotch laughed, glad to be thinking about happier things for a few moments.

"Aaron Hotchner hanging out with a pothead? No!" JJ gasped in mock horror. "I don't believe it!"

"It's true" Hotch insisted, "Harris was always into school more than he was anything else so he probably wouldn't have even noticed, but Don would have. He was more like Morgan than you'll ever know, he probably would have tried to steal you way."

"What about Charlie?" JJ asked, letting her head rest on his upper arm.

"Charlie was completely street smart, just like you, but he was the one we all always secretly thought might be gay--we never said anything because even if he was, we still liked him, so in the end it didn't really matter. I think he would have tried to get you to go Black Friday shopping with him--something only his mother would ever attempt."

"He sounds like my kind of shopper." JJ laughed, "And Rob?"

"Rob was the star half back on our football team, and I was the running back our senior year. I think we were closer with each other than we were the rest of the guys--at least until Sadie, his girlfriend at the time, got pregnant. He married her and joined the Army right after high school--he didn't become a doctor until about ten years ago. I think you would have liked him, I know he would have liked you."

* * *

Exiting the SUV, JJ groaned at the reporters gathered near the precinct. "Agent Jareau!" They practically screamed in unison as she walked up to them. "Why did it take five more men to be murdered before you joined the case? Is there reverse sexism because the victims were male?" One reporter asked.

"Are the murders even related?" Another asked quickly.

"A press conference will be scheduled shortly and you will all be notified." JJ ignored the questions and stood her ground, "I cannot yet comment on the ongoing investigation, your questions will be answered at the press conference. Thank you." She said as she walked away.

Entering the precinct, JJ found the team setting up in a small conference room near the back of the station. "Oh you must be Agent Jareau." A slightly pudgy older detective commented. "Your team's setting up over there."

"Thank you." JJ smiled as she approached the team, just as assignments were being divvied up.

"--stay here and do victimology." Hotch assigned "Reid, Dave, Morgan and I will examine the crime scenes." Hotch turned to look at her, "JJ check with the press and see if there's been anything released on any of the other victims in recent articles."

Everyone scattered to their respective locations, Hotch and JJ to busy to worry about the secret that would soon be unveiled.

* * *

"Welcome to Penelope Garcia's little shop of horrors and information." Garcia greeted happily.

"Garcia, I need you to check any links between the victims."

"Best I've got right now is that they all went to the same high school and graduated the same year." Garcia announced as her fingers continued to fly over the keyboard, "BUT, good old Manassas High recently backlogged their yearbooks, so I'm skimming through it now."

"Great, anything so far?" Emily prodded.

"Well, other than the fact that I found our boss man with hair that slightly resembles Reid--" Garcia gossiped, "Oh! And our boss man played football with the last victim."

"Wait, Hotch was friends with these guys?" Emily asked shocked, "Why didn't he tell us?"

"He most definitely knew them, was on the football team with the last victim, and he was on the basketball team with Don Cahill--the first one...maybe he didn't remember them?" Garcia offered.

"So, any connection?" Emily asked again.

"Nada, the most I can get is--" Garcia stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Emily encouraged.

"They were friends." Garcia gasped.

"We already know that Garcia." Emily sighed.

"No, shortcake--I mean all of them were friends. All six of the victims, boss man, and another guy named Steven Randers who died in a car crash their senior year." Garcia informed, "Hotch was in the car, Em. They were hit by a drunk driver."

Making a quick decision, Emily hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her, "Open Hotch's personnel file Garcia."

"What? No! That would be invading his privacy, and as much as I want to know if he's taking Jayje out to dinner when they leave together everynight..." Garcia rambled.

"Garcia! You looked through Morgan's file. Why not Hotch's?" Emily asked.

Garcia thought for a moment, debating whether or not Morgan was more important to her than Hotch was. "Fine. But I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now!"

"Okay, joined the FBI fifteen years ago, posted at the Seattle office..." Garcia skimmed his file. "Hmm, it lists him as married." She muttered, not thinking it was that important.

"Are FBI files that far outdated?" Emily asked in surprise as Garcia accessed the file and felt her eyes bulge out of her head.

"Erm., No. They're not. Talk to you later." Garcia hung up on Emily as she stared at the information on the screen, blinking repetitively to see if the name would change. _Spouse: Jennifer Jareau._ Flashed on her screen.

Quickly dialing her Chocolate Adonis, Garcia fought the urge not to scream when he answered, "Hey sweetness, what's up?"

"I'm not on speaker phone am I?" Garcia asked cautiously, not wanting to spill JJ and Hotch's secret to the entire team, just needing someone to talk to.

Making his way out of the precinct, Morgan answered, "Not anymore. What's up baby? Everything okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay, my love." Garcia answered, "Emily had me open Hotch's personnel file and well..."

"Well what?" Morgan asked.

"You know how you said they stayed behind alone after that Atlantic City case? And how we thought they might be going out for dinner when they leave together every night?"

"Garcia _you _thought that." Morgan reminded.

"Right, well it turns out that it's a little more than them having dinner a few nights a week..."

"I'm happy for them, but why did you call me right now to tell me this? We just got to Manassas." Morgan questioned.

"Because Angel, JJ and Hotch are _married_." Garcia revealed.

"I'm sorry, did you just say JJ and Hotch are married?" Morgan sputtered.

"Oh yes, I did. By the looks of things it was quite the night. I'm hacking into Hotch's bank account right now." Garcia said, fingers flying over the keyboard. "Oh my, they must have gotten kicked out of three bars with his receipts! Do you know how trashed you have to be to get kicked out of a bar? Let alone three? I didn't even get kicked out when I was dancing on top of the table to the soundtrack of 'Grease'--and I had nearly an entire bottle of rum in me!"

"Baby girl, the bouncer tried to escort you out and you began threatening him with wiring his money to an off shore account and donating it to the 'Save the Manatees' movement in Wyoming." Morgan reminded her quickly, turning back to the situation at hand. "Hotch and JJ? Married? In Atlantic City?" Morgan mused. "Those two are the least spontaneous people I know. I'd expect this from you, or from Emily or Rossi or even from Reid, but Hotch and JJ? This has got to be a mistake." Morgan reasoned, sure that this could not be seriously happening.

"Well, don't you say anything to them until tomorrow morning where I can be there to confront them with you." Garcia demanded, "There is no way that I'm taking an explanation over my webcam."

"I'll call you later" Morgan promised, "Reid's texting me, I've gotta go."

"Be safe my prince." Garcia answered, hanging up.

* * *

"Hotch, you're sure you're okay with doing the interview? I can do this alone if you want to sit this last one out." Rossi offered as they stood outside Dr. Robert and Sadie Nelson's home--children's toys visible in the front yard.

"No, I can do this. I just haven't seen Sadie in about eight years." Hotch answered, forcing himself to appear relaxed as he knocked on the front door.

An attractive brunette woman answered the door and stood silently for a moment. "Aaron? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with the FBI now, I'm here about Rob's death, can we come in?"

The woman--Sadie, Rossi corrected himself--sniffled and nodded slightly. "Sure."

* * *

It was well after eleven before Hotch got back to the hotel. He had no sooner taken off his own shoes to get ready for bed then there was a light knocking on his door. Answering it quickly, he was surprised to see JJ standing on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly, eyes darting around to ensure that no one from the team was watching.

"Sure." He opened the door more widely.

Closing the door behind her, she asked "How are you holding up? And don't try and lie about it, I know how hard this must be."

"It is hard." Hotch admitted, offering nothing else.

"Alright, well if we aren't going to talk about the case, we could watch CSI and point out all the flaws in their investigation or are you more of a Law & Order person?" JJ asked, slipping off her shoes and sitting up against the headboard of his bed, "Pick your poison, Mr. Hotchner."

_"Hotch! I can't believe we just did that! We're married." JJ slurred excitedly as she exited the bathroom clad in one of Hotch's t-shirts. She slid into the king sized bed and reached for the remote to the TV. "OOH! CSI! I love this show." She told Hotch contently._

_He slid in next to her, appreciating the beautiful woman that was now his wife. "JJ, you know that they could never actually get a conviction with the evidence they have for CSI." He informed the blonde as she snuggled in closer to him._

_"They have finger prints. We convict with finger prints sometimes." JJ reminded him seriously. She would not stand for him dissing her shows._

_"Because we also have DNA, Fiber Analysis..." Hotch began to list, finally giving up. He was too drunk to remember his valid reasoning. "You're pretty." He blurted out instead._

_"And you're drunk." JJ observed, her words rambling together as Hotch leaned in and kissed her lightly, far less slobbery then their wedding kiss but not as good as their first kiss. Pulling out, JJ examined Hotch's face. "I love your dimples. They make me happy. Like fudge." JJ said, leaning in and kissing him back._

* * *

Walking down the short hallway to the continental breakfast in the hotel the next morning, JJ and Hotch stopped simultaneously at the staring looks that the team gave them.

"What?" JJ asked confused, checking behind her. "Do we have something sticking to us or something?"

"Garcia? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked as he and JJ sat down at the table.

Pulling a folded local newspaper out of her large orange purse and passing it to Hotch, Garcia answered, "Honey, this is why I'm here."

Hotch grimaced as he looked at the title, '_FBI Newlyweds May Be Next Target'_ with a picture of he and JJ walking in to the precinct together.

"Oh my God!" JJ gasped, "We're on the front page! How did they know we got married? We haven't even told anyone?"

"I can't believe the newspapers found out the same time I did!" Garcia complained. "JJ, as your best friend, I deserve to know when you elope with your boss. I would've taken pictures! " She chastised happily, while she wished she had found out sooner, JJ and Hotch was a very exciting prospect.

"What are we going to do?" JJ groaned, burying her head in her hands. Hotch went to put his arm around JJ, trying to ignore Garcia's gloating smile. He silently promised that if he made it through this case, he would have to talk to Garcia about keeping their personal life out of work.

"While we know this is sudden and must come as a shock, we would appreciate it if all of you kept things professional during the case." Hotch announced

"Is this considered "work time" or is this "off duty time"?" Garcia questioned, "What? Just trying to make things clear."

"Everything up until we walk into the precinct in half an hour is off duty, Garcia." Hotch clarified, squeezing JJ's shoulders in a weak attempt of support at the onslaught of questions they all knew were coming.

"Hold on Garcia." Rossi jumped in before the technical analyst could spout her first question, "I think we may have just gained an advantage on the UnSub."

"How?" JJ asked, thankful to be safe from Garcia's questions for the moment. "How does our being married give us a leg up in the investigation?"

"We use your situation to goad him, prove to him that he's not finished yet--make him angry and hopefully he'll mess up and that's when we'll be able to catch him."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Don't forget to let us know what you think! We live for feedback! **

**Chapter 6**

"Good Afternoon, I am Agent Jennifer Jareau with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. I will issue a brief statement and then answer any questions you may have." JJ said professionally as the team watched in admiration.

"The FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit is currently pursuing the murders of six white men here in Manassas, Virginia. As the investigation is ongoing, we will provide information as it becomes available." JJ said confidently, "Thank you. Now are there any questions concerning the case at this time?"

"Agent Jareau, what can you tell us about your recent marriage to fellow Agent Aaron Hotchner, and how does that pertain to making the two of you possible targets?" A reporter who JJ immediately recognized as Hal asked, a man she never hoped to see again.

"I have full confidence that my husband can handle the investigation and can protect himself as necessary." JJ smiled as she dismissed the question.

"Agent Jareau, how has married life influenced the success rate of your team?" Another reporter called out as JJ resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Our team is comprised of some of the best investigators in the world, my husband included, and we have devoted our lives to bringing these murderers to justice--our personal lives have no precedence on our job performance." JJ answered diplomatically.

"Agent Jareau can you tell us anything about how the victims are connected and if the FBI predicts more men will be killed before the investigation is closed? Or is this killer finished?" A tall, athletically built television reporter asked.

"I will be holding another press conference tomorrow morning regarding this case, and your question will be answered at that time. Thank you for coming." JJ spoke gracefully, taking the water bottle offered her by a junior officer and exiting the dias, heading to the waiting SUV where Reid was to drive her back to the precinct.

Taking a large gulp of water, she felt the cool liquid race down her throat. Entering the SUV, she and Reid drove quickly towards the precinct as she tried to ignore the growing pain in her side.

"Spence?" JJ asked, trying to hide her discomfort, "can you pull over, I think I'm car sick." She explained to herself as she fought her stomach and a growing headache.

"Sure JJ." Reid immediately acquiesced, feeling slightly guilty that his driving had made her so sick--_maybe that's why the team doesn't let me drive_, he thought to himself.

Pulling off to the side of the busy street, Reid watched concerned as JJ doubled over and vomited. He got out of the car quickly, unsure of what to do, but wanting to support her regardless. Once it was obvious she was finished, he attempted to help her back into the car.

Putting his arm around her waist, and feeling her lean heavily on him, he half-carried her towards the car. "Thanks, Spen--" She started, then went completely limp against his side as he opened her car door.

"JJ!" Reid gasped, pushed her into her seat quickly and checking her pulse. Finding a faint, but steady beat he decided to rush her to the hospital they had passed a few miles back himself than wait on an ambulance. "Just hold on JJ, hold on."

* * *

"Reid! What do we know?" Hotch asked as the team ran into the ICU waiting room to find Reid pacing heavily. "How is she?"

"They won't tell me anything." Reid said frantically, "I think she was poisoned, based on how quickly it manifested symptoms--"

"Reid, we'll get answers." Rossi assured the man who seemed to be trembling slightly and added, "it's not your fault."

Hotch strode quickly up to the front desk and showed his identification to the admitting nurse, "I'm here for Jennifer Jareau, I'm her husband. Where is she?"

The nurse quickly checked the status, "Sir, wait over there while I page her doctor."

Hotch could barely contain his worry while the team stood in the silent waiting room. "Jennifer Jareau?" A balding man in a white coat entered the room.

"Yes, I'm her husband." Hotch said quickly, not caring to explain further.

"If I can have a moment alone." The doctor eyed the rest of the team warily.

"It's fine, how is she?" Hotch dismissed the doctor's request for privacy.

"She's currently stable, but we're not sure for how long." The doctor explained truthfully, "It appears that she ingested a poison. We're currently running tests to find an antidote."

"Is she conscious?" Emily asked from behind.

"She's been slipping in and out of consciousness."

"Is she going to be okay?" Morgan asked.

"If we find the antidote, then she should recover quickly."

"And if not?" Rossi prodded.

"Currently the poison is wreaking havoc on her respiratory and digestive system, which suggests that the poison was ingested. We're currently doing everything we can, but if we can't find the antidote then her lungs will continue to fill with fluid."

"Worse case scenario." Hotch commanded, needing to know the truth of what was going on with JJ.

"If the antidote isn't found, her lungs will continue to fill with fluid. We can then put a drainage tube in to drain them, but eventually the poison will completely erode her digestive system and her lungs, the tube will have to be removed, and she'll suffocate." The doctor said honestly. "The best thing you can do for her now is find out whatever poisoned her--without the antidote she has less that 48 hours."

* * *

**AN 2: So yea it was pretty short, and it had a cliffhanger, but we promise JJ isn't going to die--she may get pretty close--but she won't make it all the way into the bright light, we promise. :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Chapter 7**

The silence in the room was deafening. Hotch could swear that he could hear a pin drop. "Forty-eight hours?" Garcia asked, as the entire team could easily detect a slight quiver in her voice.

"Can we see her?" Hotch asked quickly.

"She's currently stable, but we don't know how long that will last--you can visit her, but if her vitals change dramatically, you will be asked to leave." The doctor explained.

"Understood." Rossi said immediately. Knowing that his teammates were unable to deal with the sudden loss of their friend, and he suspected Hotch would take her death harder than any of them if it should come to that.

Entering JJ's private hospital room, they froze at the doorway when they saw all of the machines attached to JJ's pale frame--her breathing already labored. "I don't think I'm contagious guys." JJ whispered her voice raspy and hoarse. "You can come closer, I won't break."

Garcia and Emily were by her side in an instant, each taking one of her pale hands in their own. "We're going to find the cure, Jayje, you're not leaving us yet." Garcia promised, Emily nodding her head in agreement.

"Thanks" JJ whispered again, coughing slightly. Feeling the tears stinging his eyes, Hotch slipped out the room quietly, sinking to the floor just outside the doorway. "Reid, I think...I think the poison...was in that water bottle...I had after the press...conference." JJ choked out, coughing heavily.

"I think it's still in the SUV!" Reid said excitedly, "Maybe we find a finger print on the bottle that will lead us to whoever did this, and they can tell us what the poison is and how to stop it."

Morgan was halfway out the door towards the parking lot by the time Reid caught up, neither noticing Hotch's presence. "Dave...where's Aaron?" JJ asked, leaning up to take a sip of water with Garcia's help.

"I will go find him." Rossi promised, not having to look far.

Seeing Hotch crumpled on the floor outside JJ's door, Rossi sat down next to him. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"It's my fault Dave. The UnSub wouldn't have targeted her if I could have kept myself from taking advantage of her."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"I took her drinking, I got her drunk and married her, and now she's going to die." Hotch buried his head in his hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, we'll find the antidote."

"We have to." Hotch answered, feeling a small tear drip down his face, "If she doesn't make it---"

"She will." Rossi interrupted, feeling his own wave of emotions at the thought of the woman that meant so much to all of them suffering such a traumatic demise.

"Excuse me. Are you Agent Hotchner?" a short, blue scrub clad nurse asked as she approached the two profilers.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner." Hotch confirmed.

"Someone just left this letter for you at the nurse's station." The nurse informed handing over the letter.

"Thank you." Hotch nodded as she walked away. Opening the letter he cursed loudly, before getting up and running towards the nurses' station. "Who gave this to you?!" Hotch demanded.

"Just a nice, normal looking guy in khaki's and a nice shirt." The nurse replied, not at all bothered by Hotch's intense demeanor, "There's a security camera that points right at the nurses' station, you might could catch him on there if you need to."

"Hotch, what is it?" Rossi ran behind him as Hotch blew past the nurse towards the floor's security station.

"I've got to find him." Hotch said as he flashed his badge to give him access to the monitors.

"Find who?"

Hotch simply handed him the note. _You won't find an antidote, Aaron. The only way to save her is to give yourself up. Meet me at midnight and I'll give you the antidote you need, you know where._

"Damn it. I should have known it would be him!" Hotch cursed, clenching his fists to keep from hitting anything, "The UnSub is Charles Holland, former Marine Special Operations. Just before I joined the BAU I was posted at the DC office for six months when a string of unsolved murders showed up on my desk, all of them had their throats cut like this. My partner and I were lead on the case, and about two weeks in he started to speed up the murders--racing us to try and catch him. One night we caught a lucky break when a woman reported seeing someone matching Holland's description enter an abandoned apartment building, so we headed over to check it out. We split up, I took the downstairs while Pete took the upstairs, and by the time I heard the gunshot it was too late--Pete was dead and Holland was gone."

"How does he know you?" Rossi asked. Sure they all had their personal cases, but this UnSub was taking it a little too far.

"I have no idea." Hotch admitted.

"Where are you supposed to meet him?" Rossi questioned.

"Where Pete died." Hotch said simply, "An abandoned apartment building in DC. It's on 15th Street."

"Something is off about this note." Rossi decided, "Why doesn't he tell you to come alone and to not tell anyone where your going?"

"I don't know" Hotch answered, the two exiting the security station, "But I can't not go, JJ's life depends on it."

"I know."

* * *

"JJ?" Hotch asked softly as he entered her room.

"She's asleep." Garcia responded without moving her eyes from JJ's limp body.

"How is she?" Hotch asked, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice, though it was harder than it usually was.

"They're talking about draining her lungs. " Emily offered as if on cue, JJ began to cough like she were choking.

"I've got to go." Hotch stated looking at Rossi.

"It's only 9pm, stay with her for an hour or so." Rossi offered, "Garcia and I will go down and get some coffee."

"Okay, thanks." Hotch whispered, eyes never leaving JJ's pale form as Garcia begrudgingly got up from her chair and Emily followed.

He quickly sat in the chair Garcia had vacated, intently studying the coughing blonde. He was wracked with guilt. She wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him. If it had been any member of the team, he would have felt guilty, but the idea that her involvement--if you could call it that--with him was what led her to get poisoned was something he feared he would be living with the rest of his life.

"JJ." He started, knowing that unconscious, she wouldn't register what he was saying. "Do you remember that day we first met?"

When her only response--not that he had expected anything--was a soft sigh, he continued, "I had just been cleared to return to work after everything in Boston, not to mention Hailey and I had started having fights over how dangerous the job was, and then here comes this beautiful, kind hearted, deceptively strong woman barreling into my office--one shoe off, one shoe on. Why was that? I guess it doesn't really matter now, but you were the first--and only--person who has ever been able to completely end one of my bad moods. Ever."

Silently slipping her smaller hand into his larger one, he smiled when he felt her unconsciously tighten her fingers around his. "Then there was that case that Reid asked you out, and I have to admit I was jealous of him for getting to take you out on a date, for getting to spend time with you outside of work. But I had no claim over you, I was still happily married--for the most part--and you were still single and carefree just like Reid."

"When Hailey left, you were there. You were dating Will, but I have to admit that most of the reason that I even opened the Milwaukee case file was because I thought _you_ wanted me to." He admitted.

"I remember the night you told me you were pregnant. I thought I was finally getting over my feelings for you, by dating Kate Joyner, and then I found out about you and Will. It nearly killed me. I fought so hard to control my emotions and you read right through me. I tried blaming it on that I was worried about what the field would do to you, which was almost the truth, I was worried. But that wasn't my biggest concern. I've always known that you are much tougher than you look. My biggest concern was that you were going to marry Will and have his baby, and I would never have you as my own." Hotch whispered quietly, this being the first time he acknowledged his true feelings where the last several months were concerned. "And then I got to watch you prepare for Henry. I could tell from the very beginning that you'd make a great mother. I'll never forget when you used to put earphones over your stomach, hoping that it could block out the horrific discussions that we were having from your unborn child's ears."

"And now I'm married to you and I'm happier than I have been in years and even that is complicated." Hotch sighed, "I love being married to you, I just wish you felt the same way. But I guess getting you poisoned probably wasn't the best first impression, was it?"

A knock on the door frame startled him as he turned around to see Emily and Dave waiting just outside the door. Kissing her on the forehead, he stood up and made his way out to the hallway, "Garcia, Reid, and I are going to stay here with her tonight. Dave and Morgan are going with you to meet the UnSub."

Hotch nodded, slight discontented at the idea of leaving JJ. Suddenly as she was consumed by racking coughs, he decided that he couldn't stand it any longer. "Let's do this."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter Eight**

Hotch warily approached the dilapidated apartment complex with Morgan and Rossi on his heels. He was a man on a mission--he would find the antidote.

"Hotch, it's going to be okay." Rossi assured him.

"It has to be." Morgan agreed.

Drawing their weapons they made their way into the structure, Hotch first and Morgan behind him, and Rossi waiting outside incase things went bad so they might get the jump on the UnSub before he got away.

Clearing each room, Morgan and Hotch finally arrived to the last apartment on the second floor and began to clear it. Everything was going according to plan until they heard the apartment's front door close and lock signaling the UnSub's arrival.

Motioning for Morgan to stay quiet and hidden, Hotch retraced his steps to the front room.

"I'm glad your not to stupid to figure out where I meant." Charles Holland leered as he confronted Hotch.

"Where's the antidote Holland?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Same old Aaron Hotchner, always trying to play the knight in shining armor." Holland retorted, a sadistic smile on his face, "It's how I knew you would come here tonight, given the choice you would not be able to say no to saving her--no matter what the cost."

"Where's the antidote Holland?" Hotch repeated angrily.

"We're alot a like you and I." Holland added, ignoring Hotch's demand, "Now anyways, before I was just the nerdy kid that followed you and your friends around--and you all took pleasure in ignoring me. I bet you didn't even notice Hailey Brooks wasn't the only person you knew in the Theater Club when you joined to impress her, did you? Nobody ever cared about the fat kid with oily hair and glasses."

Suddenly, Hotch's eyes widened in surprise as realization dawned. "Chunky Chuck?" He asked in shock. _There's no way._

"Yes, Mr. Brilliant FBI agent, it's me. You all thought that by going on with your lives it would erase the torment that you inflicted in your younger years, but _it didn't_."

"But we never did anything to you. We were nice to you." Hotch pointed out in confusion. Sure his friends weren't perfect, but their group had probably been the only kids not intent on tormenting the social outcast.

"Yes, you were nice to me, but you never let me in the 'circle'." Holland sneered, "that's even worse than being tormented, being on the verge of having friends and still not having you accept me."

Deciding the straight forward approach wasn't going to work, Hotch decided to try another method at getting the antidote. "So you weren't accepted by the cool kids in high school Holland, get over it. A lot of kids aren't popular in high school and they don't kill people and poison other people's wives."

"Why you son of a..." Holland yelled angrily, lunging at Hotch when three gunshots echoed through the apartment leaving Holland dead on the floor.

Hotch was searching the body before Morgan and Rossi even made it across the room, "What the hell?! It's not here? Why would he say he had the antidote and not bring it?"

"Because he knew it was going to end like this." Rossi commented. "Think Hotch, you know where he'd keep it--his delusions were influenced by the past. Where's the one place or person that you have in common? What was he saying before that made you realize who he was?"

Thinking for a second, a light suddenly went off in Hotch's head, "I know where it is. The antidote is at the high school, hidden somewhere in the Theater department--it's the one thing he made sure to mention just as I remembered who he was."

"I'll call it in." Morgan informed them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the men ran into the hospital with a small vial. They had found it in the theater room, under one of the chairs with a note addressed to Hotch that read '_Good Job Mr. FBI.'_

"How is she?" Hotch asked as he ran into JJ's room. Morgan and Rossi were taking the antidote to the doctor to administer to JJ.

"They sedated her to keep her from coughing." Emily looked at him, her eyes red, though no tears were now visible. "They've been draining her lungs and say that it can't last much longer. Their worried now about her stomach lining from ingesting the poison."

Hotch looked sadly at the pale blonde in the bed, his heart breaking that she had become a victim of a senseless crime that he had been the target of. "Thank you for staying with her, but could you give me some time alone with her? I want to be with her when she wakes up."

"No problem--c'mon Pen, let's go find Reid." Emily whispered, holding a hand out to her friend that seemed reluctant to leave JJ's side.

"Okay, but I want to know the minute something changes--good or bad." Garcia decided, looking to Hotch for understanding as she and Emily moved toward the doorway.

"If anything changes I'll personally let you know Garcia." Hotch promised as the doctor came into the room with a small syringe.

Injecting the antidote into JJ's IV as Garcia and Emily stepped out into the hall, the doctor spoke to the room's remaining occupant, "The antidote is what we normally give for Methyl Bromide, so we're running the tests now to confirm that she was in fact poisoned with that specific poison--but with her symptoms I feel pretty confidant that this is the correct antidote. You should know that there's a chance she won't respond to the antidote, but if she does we'll know very quickly--the next couple hours will be critical."

"Thanks." Hotch said out of habit. His eyes never left the sleeping woman who was covered in tubes and wires. He had promised to protect her--yes, he had been very drunk at the time, but he had still promised. Now, she was lying in a hospital bed and he had done all he could to help her. If the antidote was fake, he had no idea what he'd do. There would be nothing else to save her.

Two hours later he saw a sight he thought he might never see again. JJ's eyes started to flutter open slowly, and when they finally opened completely they were the brightest blue he'd ever seen them. "Hey" he whispered, squeezing her small hand that he held inside his larger one.

"Hey" JJ whispered, her throat and chest still sore from the ordeal they'd been through, but her oxygen rate was increasing slowly--a sign the antidote was working.

"The case is over, and the doctor's say you're going to be okay." Hotch reassured, helping her take a small sip of water to help her throat.

Laying back down on her pillow, JJ asked, "Did you...did you mean...what you told me earlier?"

"When?"

"I think...maybe you thought...I was asleep? You said...you said you loved me...did you mean it?" JJ asked again.

"Every word." Hotch said without hesitation, but his heart was thumping loudly in his ears as he waited for her reaction.

"I...I was jealous of Kate in New York...especially after...after it was so obvious that you had slept together before..." JJ informed him, looking at him as a small bit of a blush creeped up his neck, "And Hailey...I was jealous of her...because she got to be with you...all the time...and because...you were so...in love with her...that even after the divorce...you missed her...so much that...you almost couldn't...go home at night because then you..would have to think about her."

Hotch stayed silent, only squeezing her hand lightly, urging her to continue. "The reason I...I didn't tell the team about me and Will...was because I kept hoping you'd ask me...me out to dinner...but you never did...and then Henry came...and then somehow we ended up...together anyways. I..I don't want to get divorced..."

"Me either." Hotch answered.

**A/N : So? What did everyone think?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N: Well this is the last one for this story. :( BUT we do have another great JJ/Hotch story in the works called "Divine Right" involving a cult group, one called "Mass Transfer" involving several people transferring out of the BAU, and one that we just posted called "Three Days" which is a little late V-Day fic. :) We hope you will check them out!**

**CHAPTER 9**

A week later JJ was discharged from the hospital with strict instructions that she was to take it easy and have someone stay with her to make sure she was okay. Hotch was not about to leave her alone, so it wasn't going to be a problem.

"Hotch you know you didn't have to carry me inside, right?" JJ laughed as he helped her get settled on the couch.

"I know, but the doctor said to take it easy and you still have a little trouble breathing after walking long distances." Hotch argued, covering her with a blanket.

"From the car to here is not exactly a marathon Aaron." JJ smiled, "But it was kinda nice to be carried."

"Your wish is my command." Hotch said exaggeratingly.

JJ giggled lightly, this side of Hotch was rarely visible. "Well then my wish is that we make use of the time we have until the team and Henry get here this afternoon to watch the game."

"JJ you know we can't, not for another two weeks." Hotch said, although loving her train of thought.

"Okay Mr. Dirty Mind, that's not what I meant--two weeks isn't that long anyways." JJ laughed at his version of a pouty lip, "I meant let's watch a movie together, you can pick as long as you give me skittles."

"And you said I was the bossy one." Hotch smiled, pulling a red pack of skittles from his pocket and tossing them to her.

* * *

Hailey had been divorced from Aaron Hotchner for quite a while. While she had initially moved out of the home they had shared, Aaron had insisted Jack grow up in his childhood home, thus Aaron moved across town to a smaller home. While this arrangement had worked out well initially, it still irked her when she received Insurance information for Aaron and Jack.

Opening one such statement, Hailey was shocked to see the outrageous charges that had been billed to their insurance. Immediately calling the HMO, Hailey seethed while she waited on hold. Finally telling the girl that answered Aaron's policy number and group number, Hailey demanded answers.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we can only release this information to his wife."

"His wife? Well that would be me. I'm his ex-wife, Hailey Hotchner." Hailey clarified, unwilling to let the evil HMO charge a hospital _any_ more money than they should.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hotchner, but this says his wife is Jennifer Jareau employed by the FBI. We can't release any insurance information except to Mr. or Mrs. Hotchner."

"I see. Thank you." Hailey ground out, hanging up before the woman could reply. Angrily dialing Hotch's number, she heard laughing in the background when he answered, "Aaron! I can't believe you married _her _and didn't even have the decency to call me!"

"Hailey" Hotch sighed, and felt JJ place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. JJ had been the only person Hailey had ever been suspicious of during their marriage--often accusing him of having an affair with her, claiming every late night call couldn't be a case.

"No!" Hailey cut him off before he could explain, "our entire marriage you were always leaving me to get what you really wanted. I'm sure that once I was out of the way you were finally able to."

"Hailey, you're being ridiculous." Hotch interjected.

"So, you aren't married to her?" Hailey asked quickly.

"Well, yes. We did get married, but--"

"No, Aaron. I hope your happy. Jack will be ready at six on Friday, unless of course, you have a _case."_ Hailey ended the call before he could interrupt.

Seeing the dejected look on his face, JJ snuggled into his side for both warmth and to offer comfort, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's just Hailey can get so dramatic sometimes. Somehow she found out that we got married, and now she's positive that I ruined my marriage with her so I could be with you."

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I don't want to cause any problems between you." JJ said softly, moving back to the corner of the couch before he could stop her.

"JJ, please come back over here." Hotch asked, waiting til she snuggled into his side again before continuing, "You've never been the problem between Hailey and I. She used to accuse me of having an affair with you because it was always you that called in the middle of the night about different cases, you were just the easy target for her to pick on."

"Well, I'd feel terrible if I was part of the reason for your failing marriage." JJ admitted.

"My failed marriage had nothing to do with you. It had everything to do with Hailey sleeping with someone else." Hotch revealed.

"I'm sorry." JJ offered.

"Don't be. If we hadn't gone through with the divorce you and I never would have gotten married that night in Atlantic City."

"I love you." JJ whispered, so quiet he barely heard her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I love you." JJ repeated, louder this time as she let her head lay on his shoulder.

"I love you too, JJ."


End file.
